Brothers:Another note
by A-no-messing
Summary: Story about my OC in the world of death note, my summary suxs. Really gg please read,  contains violence.
1. Prologue

Brothers: Another Note

- 5 years ago -

"I don't wanna play with the other kids" my five year old self wailed, "It's for your own sake." A who became my older brother rambled on as I had no other relatives at Wammy's house, he felt sorry for me and took me under his wing now he was seriously going to regret it.

"NOOO!" I screamed at him, clinging onto B's leg, who was my big brother, "I will give you a cookie if you go outside and play with the other kids." A said calmly crouching in my face, he patted my hair. "Okay." I smiled at him unlatching myself from my big brother, who was relieved, "Thanks A" big brother said warmly while smiling at A. A works a lot and he never stops, he always did the 'dirty work' for L, my big brother tells me a lot about what A does, everyone seems to worship L except for big brother, he won't tell me why everyone worships him. Mello said he was a god from the heavens and was an orphan like us who lived in Wammy's when he was younger, A gave me a cookie and I played with Matt and Mello outside.

We were talking about L again, Mello drew a drawing of him conquering L and being number one, "I'm going to talk to near." I said while Mello looked at me in a funny way.

Near always played with himself away from the other kids, taking a bite out of my cookie, I passed big brother slouching against a wall wearing his usual clothing, he was crying, "Hey" he said smiling trying to put on a brave face, he ruffled my hair.

"Don't do that!" I said angrily, he smiled, "Where's A?" I asked smiling, he looked down at the floor, "He died." He said wiping a tear from his eye with his sleeve from his black t shirt.

I looked at the floor in sadness, it was all L's fault he died, if he didn't make my brother do all the work then he wouldn't have died. Mello came running towards me, he was a year older but my best friend in the whole wide world, "I heard that A has died, I'm sorry." He said out of breath trying to find me, he hugged me.

"I don't want your sympathy!" I shouted at him pushing him away from him, I ran towards the garden, while big brother started walking towards me.


	2. Chapter 1

- A month later -

The garden was peaceful except for people snivelling and crying while A's coffin was gently placed into the grave, I holded big brother's hand as Roger began to say some words about my dear brother who wanted to be like L. Where was L? Did he care about A my brother? Where was Watari? Didn't he want to say something nice about A? L is a big jerk; he has ruined my life, and everyone else's. Everyone was dressed in black, and had gloomy faces, Roger finished his speech about A and started crying, Mello stood next to me, he also had a sad face, and held my hand. Big brother looked down in my direction with his crimson eyes, "I am sorry." He whispered, "It's not your fault Brother, L did this, he deserves to die a cold and painful death." I whispered.

Near stood next to Mello crying, Matt sighed while people started chucking black and white roses on A's coffin, Big brother let my hand go while he gently threw his black rose on A's grave.

He looked down at A's grave while Mello grasped my hand tighter not letting go, "Everyone lets go inside for some sandwiches." Roger said getting his voice back. Everyone departed, Mello let go of my hand as he walked silently with the others, rain started to pour, "Big brother?" I asked walking towards him, he looked towards me, "I am going to kill L for our pain and A's death. I will get revenge on him." Big brother said while starting to cry.

"Yes big brother." I said while taking hold of his hand.

- 5 years later - April 2002

"I am Leaving!" Big brother said slamming the door on Roger, I sat outside waiting for him, big brother seemed angry at what may have happened inside Roger's office, "What's wrong big brother?" I asked while he started angrily storming down the corridors while I tagged along behind him trying to keep up.

I was outta breath while he disappeared inside his room, "Big brother are you okay?" I asked patiently waiting outside, he opened the door with two suitcases, "I need you to be strong for me okay? I will come back soon and get you out of this hell hole, but please do be safe." Big brother said patently while hugging me. He let go of his embrace and turned off into the other corridor towards freedom, "Big brother you are not leaving this house without me!" I screamed at him running towards him.

"I have to go and kill L for us to avenge A. I will write to you monthly but please take care of yourself." He spoke turning around to see me out of breath and panting, Mello came running towards me.

"I have to go." Big brother spoke calmly seeing Mello running towards me, "Where are you going B?" Mello asked as he stood close to me.

"I am going to America to avenge A's death. I shall be back soon." He said sighing, Mello face angered, "You can't leave! Your part of my family." Mello angrily sighed while saying this; he clenched his fists much to big brother's protesting.

"I am no one's family." Big brother calmly said, "You're mine!" I said strongly, "Okay Mello you must protect her till your death at all costs. I don't want to lose her or you." Big brother said ruffling Mello's blonde short hair. He hated that, people ruffling his hair, but he didn't seem to mind Big brother doing this, He smiled at big brother, "I promise" Mello said firmly. Big brother smiled while turned to me, "I promise to write. And I will always think of you two as my family, okay? But please be good to Roger as he is getting old." He said smiling while putting something in my hand.

"I am going to miss you both." He said sighing squeezing the life out of us, "Good bye." He said wiping a tear from his eye. The door bell rang while Big brother was going to open to it, "That must be the taxi then!" He said jokingly as he looked at us and smiled, he picked up both of the suitcases and stepped out of the door, out of my life and Mello's. I ran to the upstairs window which had the only viable outlook on the street window, I started waving from the window, big brother looked up to the window and he smiled and started waving back. He got in the taxi and was driven away, Good bye Big brother I thought as I never saw him again until later in my life. I outstretched my hand where he put something in my hand, it was a rusty locket, and I put it around my neck, and started crying for big brother.


	3. Chapter 2

- 3 years later -

"Why are you telling me this?" L, the so called greatest detective alive addressed to me, "Ha that's cheap coming from someone who never even met his successors before." I droned this comment at him.

"You remind me of big brother." I suddenly exclaimed out loud, "Hmm, if my detections are correct you are saying I look like B." He concluded biting his thumb, while staring at me. He was chained to a chair in his musty underground flat, we went to meet L as part of a school trip by roger but I kidnapped him instead, I finally captured L, big brother would have of been proud of me if he was here now.

"I should have never let you near me, but that's okay because I can see you wouldn't kill me." He jeered at me, "I want you and Kira to die, that's the only reason I came here for." I let out, damn L why did he make me say this? Why didn't he care about us? "You never showed up at A's funeral." I mumbled, L looked into my eyes sympathetically, "I tried to. Okay I **wanted** to be there but Watari wouldn't let me said that I had too many crimes to solve but I wanted to be there. A was my friend." L ranted on.

"A was my older brother. He and big brother cared a lot for me; they couldn't let anyone harm me." I snarled at him, sitting there in the chains that bounded him on the chair.

"If I could get out of these chains...I would comfort you." L stated, staring at the ground, "I will NOT accept sympathy for someone like you!" I uttered storming towards him.

"What are you doing?" L stammered, "I want to kill Kira. He killed my big brother." I whispered.

"What are you doing?" L asked puzzling as I let him out of the chains, "I am letting you free but only if I can help capture Kira and kill him." I uttered, the chains fell to the floor with a loud clank.

"No you must go back to Wammy's house and when I capture Kira I will call for you to kill him." L protested, he put his hand on my shoulders and hugged me, "Get off me!" I yelled, he immediately let go straight away blushing. I went back to Whammy's house where Mello and Matt greeted me with opening arms, "We missed you." Mello whispered in my ear and then gave me a letter. It was a letter from Big brother in his last hours left to live, I cried all the way through reading the words he had written to me. Roger addressed me in his office, "Your big brother is dead. He was killed by Kira. I know he meant a lot to you but I am sorry, you have my apologies and condolences." He said before me in his chair at his desk.

I looked at the floor in sadness; I am going to kill Kira. He should die for what he has done, and die a cruel and painful death. "Thank you Roger." I whispered before exiting his office, and once I was outside I burst into tears. Kira IS going to die! I thought wiping up the tears with my sleeve.


	4. Chapter 3

- A year later -

"I am getting the hell out of here!" Mello angrily shouted storming out of roger's office, "What's wrong Mello-Chan?" I asked worryingly, I was fourteen now but I knew what I was capable of, "Everything's wrong! It's that big headed twit near! That's wrong with me!" Mello angrily answered.

"L's dead." Mello cried his voice quavering, "How?" I busted out, first my brothers now L? Kira has a lot to pay for! And I won't stop till he is dead. Matt tried to talk Mello out of it, but unsuccessfully failed.

"Mello?" I said before bursting into tears, my best friend leaving me like big brother had? Mello put his arms around me, "I will be back." Mello whispered, I let go of his embrace, "Your lying!" I shouted at him, storming off towards my room. I saw Mello run away, in the near darkness of the night, so it was just Matt and me left, why did this happen to me, where ever you are Kira I will kill you.

- 4 years later -

"Matt I am going now." I reminded him, Mello, Matt and I were reunited together, we were staying here in Matt's apartment hunting after the Kira associates, Mello took a bite out of his chocolate bar, and I sighed.

"Be careful." Mello said standing right in front of me, his scar etched onto his face, while ruffling my hair, "Thanks." I sarcastically stammered at him, while fixing my hair again, Matt looked at us from his PSP. "Still arguing again are we? After what happened last night?" Matt smirked, "Shut up Matt!" Mello stammered at Matt, while staring at the floor. Matt went back to his PSP, "Just be careful okay." He nagged at me, "Whatever" I objected.

- A few months later -

"I am so sorry Matt." Mello apologised in the truck, the truck had a mini TV it was broadcasting Matt's death on the news. "I should have stopped them Mello." I whined cursing myself for Matt's downfall, Mello looked towards me, "Don't I wanted you to be here to tell you something." Mello claimed.

But before he could do this, he slanted in front of the wheel, "Mello?" I whimpered, "I...argh..." Mello whimpered clutching his chest. Mello used all his strength to look through my eyes, "I have to say this; I've always admired you and even loved you. I promised B i would take care of you, so please go." He began to say, "Here take this and I will always be with you." Mello bubblered before taking off his rosey beads he always wore. He put them into my palm, closing it before closing his eyes, "Get out of here while you still can." He whispered taking all of his last strength to push me towards the door; I reductingly got of the truck, running back towards the city. I looked back as the truck crashed into a lorry making the truck blow up, i put my hand to my mouth and starting crying thinking back over all the fun times we had together with Matt, I twirled Mello's rosary beads that were now on my neck.

"Kira you ARE going to pay for this! I want to hear you scream and beg for mercy, but I will be the one who kills you!" I cried out cursing Kira and his associates for my misery, I won't stop trying to kill them until they are dead and burned in hell for all I care. I clenched my fists, they WILL burn in hell and I WILL make sure of that, I smiled wickedly at the thought of them burning and dying in hell, this was their punishment for the pain and grief that they caused me over the years. He will rot in hell for my closest family's death, I am not giving up without a fight to the death, his death to be more exact, I turned around and put my hands in my jeans pockets, snivelling, wondering what move I should make next.


	5. Last chapter

- Present -

"I am Kira." Light yagami called out, this evil manipulating killer was the source of all of my problems, Near wanted me to come and kill him for justice is what he said, I agreed and standing right there in front of this killer who people were brainwashed by. I pointed my gun at him, "You DIE today!" I yelled at him, he started laughing which wanted to make me shoot him even more, he had a gleam in his eye, "If you kill me, I kill you." He cooed, "I don't care. But you ARE dying today!" I cried out and cursed his existence. Near nodded right in front of me, "Do it." He exclaimed, I pointed the gun straight to light's head; I smiled wickedly, "I have always wanted to do this." I smirked before shooting light in the head; blood poured everywhere before light eventually gave up his life and died.

Mikami laughed evilly because he put down my name on his paper, I was going to die, I had forty seconds left, I missed everyone I thought crying to myself, I dropped the gun and fell to the cold hard stone floor. I raised my head and smiled, I could see everyone that was killed by Kira, "I missed you guys." I called out, before curling myself into a ball on the floor, my eyes closed for a last time and my last breath whispered, "I have done it." before dying.

I have completed my mission, who knows I might see you around sometime dear reader, I hadn't wanted to go but this had made it all worthwhile.


End file.
